An Unromantic Romance
by E. Feather
Summary: A little romance I wrote on Hix and Tengaar. Tengaar, like all other girls, yearn for romance, but Hix is the last person on earth who can give her that. Can a third party separate their strong bond? *Drama and Fluff*


**An Unromantic Romance**

Author's Notes: Firstly, I do not own the characters (Tengaar and Hix) in this fanfiction. They belong to Konami's Genso Suikoden. I've declared that, so don't go suing me.

We all know that Tengaar and Hix are a couple, but they don't really get much airtime in the game. I like them a lot, so I'm hoping that this fic describes them well! Btw, this fic happens after Suikoden 2, but it really stands on its own timeline. And one more thing, you might find that this storyline sounds familiar, that's coz I borrowed it from a manga (hehe, guess which one). If you like it, please review and if you don't…let me know too…L Thanks!

_____________________________

It was a typical beautiful morning: clear, blue sky with a nice cool breeze across a colorful field of flowers. And a lovely addition to it all was a young flame-haired lady relaxing enjoying the view. Even as a female warrior, Tengaar's little heart was just like any girl's, she yearned for romance. Picking up a flower and sticking it onto her hair, she started to imagine if Hix would appear and make a chain of flowers for her, or even say something romantic. Halfway through her daydream, Tengaar sighed heavily. _No, Hix would never do that._ Perhaps there was not a single romantic vein in him at all.

Still sighing, Tengaar stood up and headed back for town. It was time to wake that idiot up and start his training once again. They had left for another adventure right after the war. Although Tengaar had grown fond of their new comrades, it was time for them to move on. The two of them reached a small town at the outskirts of Harmonia after two months on the road. Being here for just a few days, Tengaar felt like she could stay here longer. It was a quiet and peaceful town though, considering it was close to a town filled with bounty hunters. Tengaar was delighted to take a bath in a normal bathhouse, but she wasn't too pleased when Hix was relieved to sleep on soft mattress again. A man should be tough, brave and...romantic!

Noticing a figure walking towards her Tengaar became alert and her expression stern. A man was approaching her and he wasn't Hix. When the man came to view, Tengaar's face went blank. No, in fact, it became dreamy.

The man was a typical tall, dark, handsome hunk. With deep blue eyes and short brown hair, he was an ideal stereotype for every woman's dream. Only, this dream was standing in front of Tengaar and bowing to her. Tengaar thought she could melt away under his gaze and felt her cheeks grow hot. It took all her strength to stand and smile back. Being raised in a warrior's village, a girl doesn't see a gentleman very often, if at all. As the man opened his mouth to speak, Tengaar sensed everything going in slow motion around her,

"My lady, perhaps you should not stand amongst such lovely flowers,"

Tengaar's brows narrowed. _What did he mean by that?_

"For you make them seem so dull and muted."

If one's face could turn into a tomato, Tengaar's face would no doubt triumph in color. That had to be the first romantic statement anyone had ever said to her in all her life and she could feel her heart flutter. The man raised his hand to touch the flower on Tengaar's hair and this did not make things any better. Tengaar was already swooning subconsciously until she saw another figure show up. This was a familiar face with a familiar smile, but the smile wavered when it arrived at the scene. 

Guilt-stricken, Tengaar pulled herself away from the man and ran towards her partner, nodding briefly at the gentleman before she left. She hoped she didn't look too obvious, yet she jumped when Hix asked,

"Tengaar, what's the matter?"

Tengaar was going to beg for forgiveness when Hix continued,

"Are you coming up with a fever?"

".…...Oh Hix! Why can't you be more-...urrgh~!"

Tengaar stomped off, furious when she had no right to, but she wished that Hix could show a bit of jealousy. At least she would know her place in his heart. Although Hix listens to her every word, Tengaar didn't know if he regarded her as sister or... If only he would tell her how he feels.

With Tengaar ahead of him, Hix broke out of his confusion and sighed. As he moved slowly back to town, he turned back to the man who had touched Tengaar and eyed him for a while, his thoughts impenetrable. Then he turned to catch up with Tengaar.

Watching those two leave, the man who had caused such a stir smiled mockingly. The young man was suspicious of him, but the girl was an easy catch.

"It would be waste to let her go."

______________

"Hix, say something romantic."

Tengaar's words shocked Hix as he stared helplessly at her. Today's training had been a bit more merciful, but Hix could not shake the morning scene out of his mind. Tengaar's face had lost some blood, but it was still pink. She was grumpy the entire morning, then she seemed dazed as though she was somewhere else while he was training, and now she asked such an impossible question. Hix looked around for an escape route. If he praised Tengaar, perhaps she would let him go,

"Err, Tengaar, y-you are prettier than..."

The young woman looked at him expectantly. She figured if Hix could say something romantic, perhaps she would forget about the previous encounter with gentleman.

"You are much better than those girls over there!"

Smiling widely, Tengaar turned to where Hix pointed. A couple of girls were standing outside a shop, and they were all below average. In fact, one was fat, the other was short and the last one laughed like a pig. She was compared to this trio? Many expressions ran across her face and none of them was pretty. With a large thunderbolt Tengaar punished Hix and rebuked him,

"You idiot! Why can't you be a bit more romantic like the man just-"

She stopped herself before she went too far. It was impossible to teach Hix romance. She gave up and headed for a restaurant in a puff. The best way to curb anger was to eat, as many say. Despite the thunderbolt Tengaar struck on him, Hix felt no pain. He was probably numb against all her spells. He was stunned, however, at what came out from his mouth earlier. He had meant to please Tengaar, but apparently he had spoken the wrong words once again. Tengaar finally spoke of the man though. She didn't say anything about that incident during the day until just now, and as foolish as Hix may look, he figured out what had happened. However, there was nothing he could do about it as he had been cut out to be a prosaic weakling. Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Hix walked towards the restaurant, contemplating a way to apologize.

Inside the restaurant he saw that his place had been taken, by the same man he saw earlier. Hix could not help but feel a pang of sadness. Perhaps he should try to change. Tengaar had put up with him for so long and tried to help him finish his training to manhood. He was weak and she was strong. Was he worthy of her? Mourning in his pathetic thoughts Hix skipped lunch and went back to the inn.

______________

"I have no need of food to sustain me as long as I can look upon your fair face, my lady."

Although these words made Tengaar blush, she was not going to turn into a hopeless teenage girl again. The same gentleman appeared as she was waiting for Hix to come and apologize so they could start lunch. At first, she was pleased to hear his romantic words, but this time, she was thinking about Hix instead of the suave hunk beside her. She kept looking at the door expecting a familiar face to come in soon.

"Thank you, good sir, for your words of praise. I do not mean to be rude, but I am waiting for someone."

"Are you saying that you are taken, my lady?"

At these words, Tengaar raised her brows. Taken? Well, Hix and her were an item, but did that mean he took her? He had never expressed so.

"Your look of confusion tells me that I have a chance. May I have the honor to court you?"

This man had good language skills. However, Tengaar looked at him with speculative eyes,

"Just as you did to many other girls, no doubt. It was rude of me not to have answered your previous question. Yes, I am already taken."

With determined eyes Tengaar smiled at the man before dismissing herself in search of her idiotic companion. She felt no regret leaving the man behind, although she had wished to extract some of his romance and plant it on Hix.

The man was somewhat amused that Tengaar had rejected him. It was definitely a first. As he thought of more plans to seduce her, a tall and tough-looking man sat in front of him. Thoughts of girl-chasing escaped his mind as he faced the newcomer sternly. The tough guy grinned,

"Is this how you greet a comrade?"

"I do not remember having a comrade."

"Well, you do now. I've got news for you, lad. Word got out and bounty hunters are all over the place. We gotta get out now!"

"We?"

"Yep, partner. I've got the resources and you've the plans, no? I mean, they dun call you Cunning Calvin for nothin'."

"And what makes you think I would join up with you?"

"If I'm not wrong, you're running low on cash and this town has no rich lady for you dig treasures out of. I'll give you a quarter of what I have stashed away after we get outta 'ere. I need your brains, I need your cash."

The man had a point there. Calvin had been looking out for rich ladies who would fall under his charm like tons had before, but all he found was a young lady playing hard-to-get. He did not expect bounty hunters to find out his location so soon, but now that things had taken a rough turn, he had no choice, but he still wanted things his way.

"How much is this quarter you're talking about?"

"Hehe, 2 million potch! No more, no less."

"No less is correct, but I want HALF of what you have."

"Do you know you're playing with fire, lad?"

Calvin just smiled. He knew the old goat would have to give in. Calvin was a master in escaping and disappearing. The man needed him more than he needed his money.

"3 million potch."

Calvin stood up and readied to leave, ignoring the criminal. It was before he opened the door of the restaurant when the man gave in,

"You win! HALF!"

Smiling inside Calvin knew he had caught a big fish. Although he had preferred a female catch, but one can't be choosy when one's head is wanted. This gave him an idea. As he sat back down at his table with the man mumbling under his breath, he said,

"Mind if I bring someone along? She would be our lady fortune."

The man looked at him skeptically, but shrugged. Calvin's smile broadened as he planned for his future...and it involved a certain girl with blazing hair.

______________

To be continued...


End file.
